Scenes from a Waiting Room
by Lipton Lee
Summary: A scene in a waiting room. Future. LIT
1. Default Chapter

Rating: PG-13 for safety. Summary: A waiting room. Future LIT. Disclaimer: Not mine. No money. Don't sue.  
  
Scenes from a Waiting Room  
  
"I Fold."  
  
"Hah! I win!"  
  
"Shut up, rich boy."  
  
"Real mature, Jimmy."  
  
"Maturity is my middle name, Luke."  
  
"It shows, too."  
  
"Go to hell, Hayden."  
  
"I'm already in hell, sitting here with the two of you," Christopher Hayden replied, collecting his winnings for their poker game.  
  
Luke Danes sat back in the waiting room chair. "This is taking too long. Shouldn't they be done in there already?"  
  
Jimmy Mariano shrugged. "Jess took twenty hours."  
  
"That's because Jess is a pain in the ass," Luke pointed out. "And he gets it from you."  
  
"Hey, Liz is just as much of a pain as I am," Jimmy replied.  
  
Christopher sighed. "Rory was a pain too... or so I hear... Apparently you could hear Lorelai cursing from a mile away."  
  
"Well, that's Lorelai," Luke nodded.  
  
"It is," Christopher agreed smugly. "She almost hit a nurse... so I hear..."  
  
"Where were you?" Jimmy asked.  
  
Christopher shrugged. "I don't remember... her parents called me... apparently, she'd left them a note and driven herself to the hospital."  
  
Luke smirked. "Only Lorelai."  
  
"You think it's a boy or a girl?" Jimmy asked. "They found out, but they wouldn't tell anybody."  
  
"I hope it's a boy," Luke said. "I hope it's a boy, and I hope he turns out to be as much of a problem child as Jess was. I want my karma."  
  
"I doubt the kid will be that bad with Rory around," Christopher replied. "I'm sure he or she will be a nice, well-adjusted...Aw, jeez, who am I kidding? Well-adjusted? With this family?"  
  
The other two men smirked and laughed a little.  
  
"Kid's got a ton of people in its corner," Jimmy commented. "Us. The womenfolk. Jess and Rory for sure..."  
  
"Yeah, if Jess doesn't go running," Christopher muttered.  
  
"One: you're a hypocrite," Luke countered. "And two: I've got rope in my truck. He tries to run; he gets tied to a chair."  
  
Jimmy shook his head. "I don't think it's something we'll have to worry about... He's grown up a lot."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes. "As evidence of...?"  
  
"He's in there, isn't he?" Jimmy snapped. "When Liz was in labor I couldn't even bring myself to go in with her, remember? You had to go in."  
  
Christopher snorted. "Coward."  
  
"You weren't even there when Rory was born," Luke pointed out.  
  
"That's not my fault," Christopher snapped. "And I was there when Georgia was born."  
  
"Oh, yes," Luke droned. "Georgia Hayden: poster child for ADHD."  
  
"She's not that bad," Christopher smirked.  
  
"Your wife had to take her outside for a walk like a dog," Jimmy laughed. "She can't sit still."  
  
"What do you think this kid will be like?" Christopher asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Well... either eternally hopped up on caffeine like its mother," Luke replied. "Or a lump like its father."  
  
"He's not that much of a lump," Jimmy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Isn't there anything in-between?" Christopher asked, ignoring Jimmy. "A happy medium?"  
  
"Don't count on it," Luke replied.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"I'm gonna be the best grandfather," Christopher commented. "I'm gonna be there every step of the way."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes. "You live in Boston..."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, how can you be there every step of the way when you live in Boston with your own wife, and the six-year-old from hell?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"She's not from hell," Christopher argued. "She's... enthusiastic."  
  
Luke and Jimmy gave each other a look.  
  
"Well, I'm out of the running for Grandfather of the Year," Jimmy said. "I'm all the way out in California, and I've got a wife and a pre- teen."  
  
"Thank god I missed the pre-teen years," Luke commented. "Liz said Jess was the worst when he was thirteen."  
  
"Ah, Lily's not so bad," Jimmy replied. "She's a good kid for the most part... except for the parts that Jess has had an influence on... god damn that kid sometimes."  
  
"God damn which kid?" Sasha asked as she sat down on Jimmy's knee.  
  
"My son," Jimmy replied. "He's a pain in the ass."  
  
Lorelai nodded as she sat down next to Luke. "No word yet?"  
  
Luke shook his head. "Still waiting," he told her, taking her hand.  
  
"Maybe Rory put Jess in traction," Christopher commented.  
  
Lorelai smiled. "Good thought. I like that thought."  
  
"Hey," Sasha said warningly. "That's our kid you're talking about."  
  
"And he's a pain in the ass," Jimmy added. "So traction might teach him a lesson."  
  
Sasha rolled her eyes. "Anybody hear from Liz and TJ yet?"  
  
Luke shook his head. "I left a message at her last known address, but I haven't heard back... not that that's surprising..."  
  
"I can't believe my baby's having a baby," Lorelai said worriedly. "I should be in there... I should just go in there, and drag Jess out and be there."  
  
Christopher shook his head. "Don't... he deserves to be in there."  
  
Jimmy and Luke both nodded in agreement with Christopher.  
  
Sasha smiled. "I can't wait to see this baby... she's gonna be so cute."  
  
"How do you know it's a she?" Christopher asked.  
  
"Just... the look on Jess's face when I pestered him," Sasha snickered. "I think they'd do well with a girl."  
  
"I still hope it's a boy," Luke grumbled. "I want my karma."  
  
Lorelai laughed a little. "Oh, come on, you and Jess got along okay most of the time."  
  
"When he wasn't being a pain in the ass," Luke grumbled.  
  
"Rare occurrence," Jimmy nodded grimly.  
  
Sasha rolled her eyes at Jimmy. "You loved having him around."  
  
He shrugged. "Sometimes."  
  
"All the time," Sasha laughed. "You were so happy when he decided to stay with us for so long."  
  
"I got used to him."  
  
Lorelai nodded. "He grows on you, doesn't he?"  
  
"Like fungus," Luke agreed.  
  
"See, and that's the good thing about Rory," Lorelai went on. "She doesn't have to grow on you. She's just generally the sweetest person in the world."  
  
"Except for the months that she wasn't speaking to me," Christopher grumbled.  
  
"You deserved that," Lorelai replied.  
  
Christopher sighed. "Fine, fine... God, what is taking so long? And... where are Sherry and Georgia?"  
  
"Georgia probably dragged her away somewhere," Jimmy commented. "No worries. They'll probably be back sometime next month."  
  
Christopher rolled his eyes.  
  
"I hope everything's okay," Lorelai said.  
  
"Everything is fine," Luke reassured. "We would have heard if something was wrong... Who knows, Jess might just be putting off telling us for the sheer pleasure of watching us squirm."  
  
"Evil boy," Lorelai pouted. "I knew he was the anti-Christ."  
  
Jimmy gave Sasha a confused look. "What does that make me?"  
  
"An idiot," Luke and Christopher told him.  
  
"Thanks," Jimmy nodded, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
Lorelai was the first to spot Jess as he sauntered into the waiting room. His hair was a mess, and he was shaking as he removed the green surgical gown.  
  
The group got to their feet, to see what was going on, and as they listened to the young, frazzled man before them, a smile spread across each other their faces. 


	2. Scene from a Nursery Window

Disclaimer: not mine. ASP's. Don't sue.  
  
Spoilers: eep? I don't think...  
  
Summary: A nursery window. Future lit-fluff.  
  
Scene from a nursery window  
  
Luke crossed his arms uncomfortably as he watched his girlfriend. "Don't get any ideas."  
  
Lorelai smirked as she pressed her hands and nose up to the glass window that separated them from the hospital nursery. "She's perfect, isn't she?"  
  
"She's a baby," Luke shrugged. "She looks exactly the same as every other baby in there."  
  
Lorelai whirled around, giving him a shocked look. "How can you say that? She's so much prettier than any other baby in there!"  
  
Luke rolled his eyes.  
  
"You'll feel differently once you hold her."  
  
"I'm not holding any babies."  
  
"Oh, yes you are," Lorelai ordered. "If you don't hold that baby, Rory will think you hate her, and start freaking out."  
  
"I don't hate her," Luke protested. "I just don't like babies."  
  
"Luke..."  
  
"I'll probably drop her or something."  
  
"No you won't," Lorelai argued. "You sit when you hold her. You can't drop a baby when you're sitting."  
  
"You'd be surprised."  
  
"You are holding that baby," Lorelai told him. "She needs to know her uncle."  
  
Luke sighed and stared inside the nursery.  
  
Lorelai smiled. "Come on... how can you not fall in love with that sweet, little face?"  
  
"Because that 'sweet little face' will probably give me heart problems in the near future."  
  
"She's a little Angel."  
  
"She's Jess's."  
  
Lorelai considered this. "That's not the point..."  
  
Luke nodded. "Leather jacket; bad attitude; cigarettes; book sticking out of her back pocket."  
  
"She's Rory's too," Lorelai reminded him.  
  
"Two books, then."  
  
Lorelai couldn't help but snicker.  
  
"It's not funny," Luke snapped. "She could wind up flunking out of high school and running away."  
  
"Or going to Yale."  
  
"Haven't you people ever heard of Tabula Rasa?"  
  
They turned and watched Jess saunter up.  
  
"What's that?" Luke asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Jess walked over and looked into the nursery. "It's Latin. It means clean slate."  
  
Lorelai smiled and looked in, standing next to Jess. "How does fatherhood feel so far, Dad?"  
  
Jess nodded. "Good. Scary, but good."  
  
"How's Rory?" Luke asked, standing on Jess's other side.  
  
"Sleeping," the younger man replied.  
  
They stood in silence, just looking in.  
  
"She's beautiful," Lorelai said. "She looks like Rory did when she was born."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes. "All babies look the same when they're first born."  
  
Jess smirked. "Are you saying my kid looks the same as that weird one in the corner?"  
  
Luke glanced in, and wrinkled his nose a little. "Okay. There are subtle differences."  
  
"Please," Jess scoffed. "My kid's the best-looking one in there."  
  
Lorelai smiled. "She is, isn't she?"  
  
"You're both insane," Luke marveled.  
  
Again, they lapsed into silence.  
  
To Luke and Lorelai's surprise, it was Jess who broke it.  
  
"I don't wanna screw this up," he admitted quietly.  
  
"You're still here," Lorelai said. "You're off to a good start."  
  
"And if you run off, I'll kill you," Luke reassured.  
  
"I don't think I could run, even if I wanted to."  
  
Lorelai snickered. "Somebody's in love."  
  
It was Jess's turn to roll his eyes.  
  
"You hear that, Baby?" Lorelai said to the baby through the glass. "Your daddy loves you so much."  
  
"She's talking to a glass window," Jess pointed out.  
  
"Well, it's a good thing there's a psychiatric ward upstairs," Luke replied.  
  
Lorelai pouted a little. "Mean." She smiled when she thought of something else. "Have you guys named her yet?"  
  
Jess simply nodded.  
  
They waited.  
  
"Well?" Luke asked.  
  
Jess smirked.  
  
Lorelai glared. "Evil boy. Tell us."  
  
"Gertrude Stein Mariano," Jess replied, as serious as a heart attack.  
  
The couple fell into silence.  
  
"You wouldn't," Lorelai said.  
  
Jess merely turned back to the nursery window.  
  
"Jess!"  
  
"Alice," he said quickly. "Alice Lorelai Mariano."  
  
Luke smirked.  
  
Lorelai smiled and looked back at the baby. "Hi, Alice. I'm grandma Lorelai."  
  
"There she goes again," Luke muttered.  
  
Jess nodded. "I'll get the straight jacket ready."  
  
"Oh, like you won't talk to her," Lorelai accused.  
  
"Not through a glass window," Jess replied.  
  
"I wanna hold her," Lorelai told them, changing the subject yet again.  
  
"Go ahead," Jess nodded.  
  
"Have you held her yet?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Jess gave another nod.  
  
"And? How did it feel?"  
  
"Like I was holding a baby."  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go hold my granddaughter."  
  
Both men watched her walk into the nursery.  
  
"You'd better watch out," Jess said. "She might start getting ideas."  
  
Luke groaned. "Don't remind me. And for god's sake, don't remind her. The last thing I need is a little ankle-biter running around."  
  
Jess smirked. "You better be nice to my kid."  
  
"I'll be nice," Luke replied. "I don't wanna hold her."  
  
"Rory will kill you if you don't."  
  
Luke sighed.  
  
"It's not that bad," Jess told him. "It's..." he trailed off, not sure what to say.  
  
Luke smirked. "You're going soft."  
  
Jess glared at his uncle.  
  
"You're turning cuddly."  
  
"Shut up." 


	3. Jimmy

WARNING: Extreme fluff ahead. Read with caution.  
  
Jimmy  
  
"Last time I held a kid your size..."  
  
Jimmy sighed as he adjusted the newborn in his arms. He sat up a little. "This chair sucks. You're lucky you're too little to sit in one of these yet."  
  
Alice Mariano replied by giving him a yawn.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, old Grandpa's boring," Jimmy grumbled with a smirk. "I know, I know." He looked down at her and tilted his head. "You got real lucky, Kiddo, you know that? Not only are you too little to sit in this crappy chair, but you also got the more responsible Mariano for a dad. You know where he is right now? Taking a nap with your mom. You know where I was when your dad was born? Passing the New York city limits."  
  
Alice squirmed a little bit.  
  
"Yeah, old Grandpa Jimmy's an asshole." He sighed. "Grandma Lizzie never ever let Grandpa Jimmy forget that. Every time she sees Grandpa Jimmy she says 'Jimmy, you're an asshole.' Those exact words. Then again, she's neurotic, so I guess that makes us even." He smiled down at the baby. "And never, ever forget that Grandpa Jimmy is one-hundred times smarter than Uncle TJ. Uncle TJ is a dunce."  
  
She made a little squeaking noise.  
  
"Yes, yes he is. Your dad thinks so, too, but he uses much meaner words." Jimmy smiled. "You're very pretty, you know. You were kinda weird-lookin' the first time I saw you, but you're a regular Miss Universe now." He poked her gently in the nose. "You look kind of like your mom. You got her eyes. I mean, I know all babies are born with blue eyes, but they're her shade of blue. That might be your dad's nose though, poor kid."  
  
He sighed and sat back a little. "You and me are gonna be pals, though. Y'know why? Cause I'm gonna spoil you rotten." He nodded. "That's right. Anything you want, Grandpa Jimmy's gonna get it for you... well... you know... depending on how much it costs... things like ponies don't come cheap."  
  
Alice shifted as best she could in his arms and made a little more noise.  
  
"You look tired," Jimmy commented, smiling a little. "Well... I guess I'd be tired too if I'd just gotten done being born...I don't really remember, but I think it was pretty draining. Your grandma Lizzie was in labor with your dad for a long time. But that's mostly because he's a pain in the ass... get it? Pain in the... what am I saying? You're four hours old." He shook his head. "Nah. Your dad loves you... and knowing him he'll teach you everything he knows... just don't rob any liquor stores until you're fourteen... at least."  
  
He looked up at the nursery window, and saw a very impatient Sasha, arms cross, eyes narrowed, waiting her turn.  
  
"I think I'm taking too long," Jimmy said. "Your grandma Sasha doesn't look happy...Guess it's time for me to hand you over..." He went to get out of the chair, but looked down at his granddaughter and stopped. "Y'know what?" he smirked. "She can wait."  
  
He sat back down and kept talking. 


	4. Not Even a Giant Squash

Warning: Look out! More fluff!  
  
Not Even a Giant Squash  
  
Rory woke up and tried to shift a little to get more comfortable, but found it difficult, what with Jess's head resting on her chest where her heart was. She held back tears as she buried her face in his hair. "You're here."  
  
"Where else would I be?" he murmured softly without opening his eyes.  
  
"I had this horribly irrational dream the other night that you went away," she told him. "And I looked everywhere, and I couldn't find you... and then there was this giant squash..."  
  
He sat up a little and looked at her through tired and slightly confused eyes.  
  
"Silly?"  
  
He nodded slowly, considering. "A little."  
  
She sighed and pressed her head against her pillow.  
  
Jess watched her. "I'm not leaving."  
  
"I know," she told him. "It was just a stupid dream."  
  
"I'm right here," he told her seriously. "No amount of giant squash will change that."  
  
She smiled. "You're mocking me."  
  
He smirked and sat up. "Only a little."  
  
Her smile widened and she took his hand. "You're a daddy."  
  
He nodded, squeezing her hand a little. "I guess I am."  
  
"So... what do you think of her?" Rory coaxed.  
  
"Well, she's better-looking than any other baby in that nursery," Jess replied. "And... She's..." he ran a hand through his hair. "...My kid... our... kid."  
  
Rory snickered. "You're so cute when you can't find the right words."  
  
He sighed, not even attempting a retort and rested his head on her chest again.  
  
She played with his hair a little. "What's wrong?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Out with it, Jess."  
  
"What if I'm bad at this fatherhood... thing?" he asked.  
  
"Then chances are, motherhood will hate me, and we'll be awful parents together."  
  
"I'm serious, Rory. I never..." He rolled his eyes. "You hear stories about people screwing up their kids because their parents screw them up, and it becomes a vicious cycle of dysfunction."  
  
"It doesn't always have to be like that," Rory replied. "People learn from their parents' mistakes... look at my mom."  
  
"She gave you too much freedom," Jess smirked. "You wound up with me."  
  
Rory snickered and flicked his arm playfully.  
  
He smirked. "So what's the first thing you're gonna do when you get out of here?"  
  
"Go to Luke's and drink all of his coffee."  
  
"Yeah? You gonna make him hold the baby, too?"  
  
Rory blinked, a little worried. "He doesn't want to hold her?"  
  
"He doesn't do well around babies," Jess replied. "I think they scare him."  
  
"He doesn't like Alice?"  
  
"Never said that."  
  
"Then why doesn't he want to hold her?"  
  
"Because he doesn't like babies."  
  
"So he doesn't like Alice."  
  
"Rory..." He sat up, looking a little annoyed. "He likes her fine... he loves her, he just doesn't know how to hold a baby."  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
She nodded. "I'm just... tired... and cranky... and hungry... and I want coffee... and French fries."  
  
"With or without the Nutella?"  
  
Rory wrinkled her nose. "In retrospect, I can't believe I ate that."  
  
He laughed a little. "What about the salads?"  
  
"Hey," she defended. "I put Nutella on those."  
  
Jess squeezed his eyes shut and lay back against her again. "That's disgusting."  
  
"No more disgusting than all those cheap Buffalo wings you and Jamie devoured on your birthday."  
  
"Rory... you tried to put Nutella on those, too."  
  
"I was curious!"  
  
He smirked and kissed her lightly. "Yeah."  
  
"Guess who's here?"  
  
The couple looked to the doorway to see Lorelai walk in, carrying the baby. The nurse was following her, looking nervous. "She insisted on carrying her over," the nurse said.  
  
Lorelai ignored the nurse, who was walking out the door, and scooted onto the bed next to Rory. She carefully handed the drowsy infant to her daughter and rested her head on her shoulder.  
  
Jess sat up to get a better look at the tiny face hidden in the thick blanket. "Hey, there," he said quietly.  
  
Lorelai tried not to make any noise but an excited squeak escaped her throat. "I'm gonna leave you three alone." She kissed Rory on the cheek, and got up, watching them as she backed slowly out of the room.  
  
Rory watched her go with a smile, and then looked down at the baby in her arms after door closed. "That was Grandma Lorelai," she told Alice. "She's really happy you're here... well... we all are... Aren't we?"  
  
Jess nodded in agreement, sliding up to sit taller than Rory against the pillow. "Oh, yeah. Now your mom can stop craving strange foods, and dreaming about squash."  
  
Rory smiled down at her baby, ignoring her husband for the most part. "You have so many people you have to meet still...Uncle Luke...Grandpa Chris...Grandpa Jimmy...Grandma Sasha...Grandma Liz...Auntie Georgia...Grandpa Richard...And I'm missing a whole bunch of equally important people that I'm way too tired to list."  
  
Jess smirked and rested his head on top of Rory's still looking down at the baby. "She's..."  
  
"Perfect? Beautiful? Cute? Pretty? Amazing?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Rory snickered. "You're getting all mushy."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Okay," Rory replied. She shifted a little, and placed Alice in Jess's arms. He held her securely, staring down with a soft expression on his face that Rory wasn't sure she'd ever seen. It was rare for him to look so tender; to look in awe.  
  
She smiled, knowingly, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
She really did believe him. Not even a giant squash would ever make him go away. 


	5. Scene from a Bear

Thanks to Ari! She RAWKS!  
  
**Scene from the bear**  
  
They were staying with Luke and Lorelai for the weekend, and then driving back to New York after some down time. Most everyone had either headed to the Dragonfly to get some rest, or was hanging around Lorelai's house.  
  
He stood in Rory's old bedroom, hunched over the crib, the small bear in his hands. Lorelai had sewn up the damages that time had inflicted on it, and after a good run through the washer and dryer, it looked nearly new.  
  
Jess looked down at the tiny baby in silence, shifting Hephaestus in his hands a little. "It's good you're awake," he said quietly. "This would be pretty ridiculous if you weren't."  
  
Alice, of course, said nothing. She merely stared up at him blankly.  
  
He smirked softly. "Hi." He sighed. "This... is Hephaestus. He was mine when I was a kid... he's named after the Greek blacksmith god... when he was born, he was crippled, and Hera, his mom, was pissed, so she threw him off of Mount Olympus... Hera is actually a lot like Great Grandma Emily..." He shook his head. "Anyways... I don't really have a lot of use for Hephaestus these days... I thought maybe you might want him."  
  
Alice made a small noise and Jess smiled a little.  
  
He nodded. "Sounds good, huh?" He placed the bear in the crib, and then ran a finger gently over her cheek. Her head turned reflexively toward his finger, and he rested his chin on the crib.  
  
"Heya, Pop."  
  
He lifted his head and glanced back. "Jimmy."  
  
Jimmy walked forward and let himself slip into the same position as Jess. He blinked down at Alice curiously.  
  
Jess raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"Where'd that bear come from?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"It was mine," Jess replied.  
  
Jimmy's brow furrowed. "Huh."  
  
Jess turned his head to his father. "What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Jess nodded.  
  
The door opened again and both men glanced behind them. Emily stood in the doorway.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Emily said coolly. "I didn't know anyone else was in here."  
  
Jess stood awkwardly, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You don't have to leave..."  
  
"I don't want to impose," Emily replied.  
  
"You're not," Jess reassured her. He gave Jimmy a quick glance. "We can... go... I've been in here a while..."  
  
"No, it's fine," Emily said. "I'll just come back later."  
  
"Or," Jimmy cut in. "We can all be in here... we're pretty much family now anyways."  
  
Both Jess and Emily gave him the strangest of looks.  
  
"What?" Jimmy asked, completely oblivious.  
  
Emily sighed and slowly walked in, placing herself on the other side of the crib. "She's very pretty."  
  
Jess nodded.  
  
"Probably a lot better-looking than you were," Jimmy smirked.  
  
"How would you know?" Jess shot back. It came out more serious than he'd meant for it to be.  
  
Emily gave them a stare and then looked back down at Alice. "Where did that awful toy come from?"  
  
Jess tensed a little. "It was mine."  
  
"Why on earth would you give your daughter a used toy?" Emily asked. "It's probably dirty."  
  
"Ran through the wash," Jess muttered.  
  
Emily eyed the bear. "I see."  
  
Jess rolled his eyes and snatched the bear back up, eliciting an unhappy whimper from his daughter. He walked out of the room, leaving Emily and Jimmy to stand in silence.  
  
And then Alice started crying.  
  
Jimmy sighed and lifted the infant up. "Hey... don't do that." He sighed and looked to Emily. "I think she wants the bear."  
  
"I'll get her a new bear."  
  
Jimmy rolled his eyes.  
  
Emily looked slightly offended. "What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Well, you rolled your eyes," Emily accused. "It's obviously something."  
  
"You got him upset," Jimmy replied. "You got my kid upset, okay?"  
  
"Well, I apologize," Emily replied. "I just didn't see why my granddaughter should have old things."  
  
Jimmy sighed. "It has sentimental value," he explained, over Alice's cries. "I bought that thing for him the day he was born, and he wanted to give it to Alice. Jeez."  
  
"You bought that hideous thing for him?"  
  
Jimmy groaned. "SASH!"  
  
Emily rolled her eyes and walked out.

* * *

Jess rushed through the kitchen with Hephaestus in hand.  
  
Rory stopped mid-sentence and watched him.  
  
Lorelai watched as well. She turned to the door just in time to see her mother walk out. "And all my questions are answered."  
  
Emily quietly helped herself to a mug and some coffee.  
  
"Mom..."  
  
"Yes, Lorelai?" Emily asked.  
  
"What did you say to Jess?"  
  
Rory's ears perked up and she got to her feet. "Why is Alice crying?" She walked in hurriedly.  
  
Emily took a sip from her mug. "I merely pointed out that giving his daughter a used toy wasn't a good idea."  
  
Lorelai blinked. "Used toy-"She stopped and sighed. "Mom..."  
  
"It's filthy."  
  
"It's been washed."  
  
"It's old."  
  
"It was Jess's."  
  
"She deserves something nice!"  
  
"It is nice!"  
  
Rory walked into the kitchen, with a fussy Alice in her arms and Jimmy trailing her. She looked confused. "Why did Jess take Hephaestus out of the crib? She liked him..."  
  
Lorelai sighed. "Ask your grandmother."  
  
Rory blinked. "What?"  
  
Jimmy rolled his eyes and walked past them. He did not want to be in the room when this exploded. Instead, he walked to the front door, grabbed his coat, and stepped onto the porch, where he found Jess, sitting on the porch swing, looking down at the little black bear.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Jess looked up and nodded. "Hi."  
  
Jimmy sat down next to him. "I guess Emily Gilmore is above stuffed animals."  
  
Jess shrugged. "Just old ones, I guess."  
  
"Screw her," Jimmy said. "Your kid. If you want her to have a 25-year- old bear, go ahead."  
  
"It was stupid, anyways," Jess muttered.  
  
Jimmy rolled his eyes. "She liked the bear. She cried when you took it away."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Jimmy nodded.  
  
"Huh."  
  
"Listen," Jimmy said slowly. "Sasha and I were talking..."  
  
"Never a good sign," Jess quipped.  
  
Jimmy gave his head a playful shove. "Shut up for a minute... Sasha and I were talking... she wants me to stay here."  
  
Jess stared at him. "Stay here? In Stars Hollow?"  
  
"Stay... with you guys," Jimmy said. "And... help with the baby."  
  
Jess smirked, obviously amused. "What do you know about babies?"  
  
"Just about as much as you and Rory," Jimmy snapped lightly.  
  
"I don't know, Jimmy..." Jess said uncertainly. "Everything's pretty up in the air right now..."  
  
"Jess?"  
  
Both Mariano's looked to the door to find Rory walking out to them, wearing an over-sized leather jacket.  
  
"Hey," Jess said softly, getting to his feet. "It's getting cold. You shouldn't be out here."  
  
She smiled and wrapped the jacket (his jacket, he noted) more securely around her. "I'm okay."  
  
Jimmy cleared his throat a little. "I'm goin' in." He patted Jess on the shoulder. "We'll talk later.  
  
He nodded as Jimmy walked in, and then turned to Rory. "Where's Alice?"  
  
"Playing with Mom," Rory smiled brightly. "You should see them together. I don't know who's going to be more heartbroken when we go back to New York."  
  
Jess gave her a small smile, and he played with the bear in his hands.  
  
Rory looked down at it. "Come on. She really wants that back."  
  
"We'll get her a new one," Jess said.  
  
"No," Rory shook her head. "We agreed."  
  
"It was a dumb idea."  
  
"It wasn't."  
  
"You must be tired," he said. "Let's go in. I'm getting cold."  
  
"Give me the bear."  
  
"Let's just throw it away," Jess urged.  
  
She looked a little upset at this. "No. We both wanted to give Hephaestus to Alice. It doesn't matter what my grandmother says."  
  
Jess didn't reply.  
  
"Please?"  
  
He sighed. "Rory... it's just a bear."  
  
"Is not."  
  
He went silent again.  
  
She took his hand. "Come on. She wants it back."  
  
He nodded slowly and they walked inside. 


	6. Scene from a Living Room Couch

**Scene from a living room couch **

"She looks prune-y."

"Thanks."

"Well, she does. I'm sure it'll go away though."

Jess nodded as he held his infant daughter in his arms. Across from him, his step-sister was watching curiously, book in hand.

"So… you named her Alice?" Lily asked.

Jess nodded again. "Yup."

"Lewis Carroll? Where's Wonderland?"

"I think the name fits Stars Hollow well, don't you?"

Lily wrinkled her nose. "What, that Taylor guy is the Queen of Hearts?"

Jess's mouth twisted into a smirk.

"And that Kirk guy as the White Rabbit?"

"And Lorelai and Sookie as the Mad Matter and the March Hare," Jess added.

"Who're you?"

"Cheshire Cat."

"The Cheshire Cat fathered Alice…" Lily mused. "That's disturbing." She leaned a little closer to look at the baby. "She's kinda cute…"

Jess looked down at the baby and then at Lily. "She doesn't look like you so she's in the clear."

"Hey!" Lily snapped. "Jerk."

He smirked again.

"Where's Rory?"

"Sleeping."

"Again?"

Jess rolled his eyes. "You try having a baby sometime."

"You first."

He scrunched up his face at the fourteen-year-old. "That isn't biologically possible."

"So?"

"Weirdo."

Lily smiled. "Yeah."

They sat in silence.

"Wanna hold her?" Jess asked.

"Okay," Lily shrugged. She slowly got to her feet and sat next to him on the couch.

He turned to her and carefully placed the baby in her arms. "Watch her head."

Lily nodded, and smiled a little at Alice, who looked up at her curiously. "Hi. I'm Aunt Lily. I'll be teaching you every dirty word, and every horrible habit you'll ever need to know to annoy the crud out of your dad."

Jess groaned.

Lorelai walked in then, and tapped Jess on the shoulder.

He glanced up at her curiously.

"You're hogging the baby."

"She's my kid," Jess protested.

"Well, she's my grandkid, and you're hogging her," Lorelai said.

Jess scratched the back of his head. "Would you like to hold the baby, Lorelai?"

"Yes, please," Lorelai replied.

Jess sighed and took the baby from Lily.

"Hey!" Lily cried. "I wasn't done corrupting her!"

Jess handed Alice over to his mother-in-law. "Lorelai will finish for you, trust me."

Lorelai snickered and sat next to Lily. "You wanna help corrupt more?"

Lily smirked. "It would be my pleasure."

Jess shook his head and got to his feet.

oooooooo

Rory sighed and opened her eyes as she felt the mattress dip. She turned over and smiled at Jess as he slid onto the bed next to her. "Hi."

"Hi," he replied, lying close to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Still drained," she replied, resting her head on his shoulder. "But better. Where's Alice?"

"Your mom and Lily are playing with her." Jess kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.

"Now look who's drained," Rory smiled.

"It's been a long day," he muttered.

"It has," she agreed. "How's Alice?"

"Perfect," he said almost inaudibly.

Rory sat up slowly and stared down at him. "Jess?"

He opened his eye and looked up at her calmly.

"I've never seen you act like this."

He shrugged and turned onto his side to avert his eyes.

She sighed and lay back down, facing the ceiling. "I won't tell. You know I won't."

Slowly, he turned onto his back again. "I've never felt like this before."

Rory smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Jimmy wants to stay."

Rory blinked and sat up a little. "What? Stay where?"

"Here," Jess replied. "With us; to help take care of Alice."

"Jimmy knows nothing about babies," Rory pointed out.

Jess nodded. "And we do?"

"There are so many people who live locally that want to help," Rory said. "And can we fit another person into the apartment."

"I don't know," Jess replied.

"Do you want him to stay?" Rory asked.

"I don't know that, either," he muttered.

"Has he talked it over with Sasha?" Rory asked. "And what about Lily? Jimmy is practically her father…"

"It's something everyone needs to think about," Jess nodded. "I just…I don't know…I think…to him, this would be his way of making up for not being there for me…"

"Is it to you?" Rory asked.

Jess shook his head. "That ship has sailed. There's nothing he can do to make up for that…"

Rory tightened her hold around him, just as a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," Rory said.

The door opened, and Lily walked in. She crawled onto the bed and squeezed in-between them.

"Excuse you," Jess said.

"Hi," she replied.

"Where's Alice?" Jess asked.

"Lorelai still has her," Lily replied. "She ran off with her to go bother Luke."

Rory snickered. "Oh, boy."

"So, why are you in here?" Jess asked.

"Because we need to talk about Jimmy," Lily nodded.

"You, too with this, huh?" Jess asked.

Lily sighed impatiently. "He wants to be here."

"Do you want him to be here?" Rory asked.

Lily nodded. "I do. I think he should be here for you, and Alice. I think he owes you that."

"He doesn't owe us anything," Jess retorted.

"He owes you about eighteen years," Lily muttered with a roll of her eyes.

Jess glared.

"You know it's true," Lily went on. "He owes you big-time."

"Drop it."

"You should give him a chance," Lily said quickly. "I'm shutting up now."

"Good," Jess snapped.

Rory looked from one to the other and sighed. "We'll think about it, Lily…We're trying to take this one step at a time."

"So what's your next step?" Lily asked.

"Kicking you out of this room," Jess replied.

Both girls reached over to smack him.

"Ow," he complained.

"You deserved that," Rory told him. She yawned and sat up. "I'm gonna go find Mom."

Jess nodded, and watched as his wife get up and walk out of the room.

Lily watched her step-brother for a few moments, before shoving him off the bed.

"OW!"


	7. Scenes from a Crib at 3 am

**Scene from a Crib at 3 Am**

It was late when the baby started to cry.

It was only a tiny little cry. She wasn't very loud, and it merely made Jess stir and Rory mumble in her sleep.

For some unknown, god-forsaken reason, it sounded to Luke like an atomic bomb had been dropped.

He grumbled as he made his way down the stairs and crept quietly into the kitchen, glancing at the couch where Lily was sleeping. Jimmy and Sasha had returned to the Dragonfly, but the young blonde had requested to stay over on the couch.

Luke opened up the door to Rory's room as quietly as he could and tiptoed in and over to crib. He looked down into it, to see his infant great-niece staring up at him with big, watery eyes.

He frowned. "Cut that out," he whispered. "It's too early for you to be upset."

She whimpered and let out a sob.

"Ah, jeez," Luke growled softly. He sighed, and awkwardly reached down to pick Alice up out of her crib, attempting to hold her as he'd seen everyone else do, supporting her head as best he could. "Now, will you stop crying?"

"Okay, Uncle Luke," said a quiet, high pitched voice behind him.

He whirled around, almost dropping the baby to find Lorelai, smiling broadly.

He glared.

She smiled more. "You're so cute."

"Stop."

"You are. You're so cute holding the baby."

"I said stop," Luke snapped. "She was crying."

"And it was Luke to the rescue," Lorelai replied. "So cute."

"Jeez…" He sighed. "I give up. You take her."

"No," Lorelai argued. "Not when you're all cute and baby-holding."

"Mom?"

Luke groaned. "Let's wake up the whole house."

Rory got out of bed carefully and walked over. "Is everything okay?"

"I heard her crying," Luke informed her. "Just a little. I think she wanted attention."

Alice yawned and settled into Luke's arms.

Rory smiled. "That's so cute."

"It is, isn't it?" Lorelai agreed.

"You don't hate Alice after all," Rory said, her voice watery.

"I never said I hated her," Luke snapped.

"But you wouldn't hold her," Rory pointed out. "And now you're holding her." She sniffled a little.

"Oh, someone is still way hormonal and way tired," Lorelai grinned, wrapping an arm around her daughter.

Rory smiled. "Maybe a little."

"Everything okay?" Jess's raspy, worried voice asked in the dark.

"Yeah," Rory said.

"Is that…Luke holding the baby?"

Lorelai grinned. "Yup."

"Well isn't that just the sweetest thing," Jess mocked.

Luke groaned and carefully dumped the baby into Rory's arms. "I'm going back to bed."

"Come back, Uncle Luke!" Jess laughed. "Don't you wanna hold the little bundle of joy more?"

"You are so mean," Rory said.

"You're too nice," Jess replied. "We even each other out."

Lorelai snickered and shook her head. "I'm gonna go back to bed. G'night you three." She kissed Rory, and then Alice, and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Rory smiled and walked back to the bed with Alice in her arms. She got back in, and settled the infant between herself and Jess.

"That's not a good idea," Jess commented.

"What? Why not?"

"You turn in your sleep," he replied. "You'll crush her."

Rory pouted. "I won't."

Jess lifted Alice up and lay back, settling her on his chest. "No, you won't."

Rory's pout turned to a smile, and she watched the baby take to sleeping on Jess's chest, closing her eyes. "She likes you."

"I'd hope so…she's kind of stuck with me," he replied quietly.

Rory lay down and turned toward her family, rubbing Alice's back gently. She frowned. "Is it…bad that neither of us heard her crying?"

"She wasn't crying that hard," Jess pointed out.

"Then how did Luke hear her from all the way upstairs?"

"Luke isn't actually human," Jess said.

"I'm serious, Jess," Rory sighed. "We didn't hear her crying."

"We will next time," Jess reassured her. "Especially since she's right here."

"But what if she's in her crib one night and we don't hear her, and she really needs us?" Rory asked. "What if we never hear her? Oh, my god, we're horrible parents."

Jess frowned, swallowing, trying to find something reassuring to say. "We'll just…have to learn to be light sleepers…"

Rory wrapped her arms around herself. "Maybe…maybe we should take Jimmy up on his offer to help us."

He didn't reply, and she turned over to go back to sleep.

Jess stared at the ceiling, listening to Alice's tiny heart beating.


End file.
